Olivia Parker
Olivia "Liv" Parker fue un personaje recurrente importante en la quinta y sexta temporadas de The Vampire Diaries. Ella era una bruja del Aquelarre Géminis y la hermana gemela del difunto Luke Parker. Liv también era la hermana menor de Josette Parker, Malachai Parker, Joey Parker y tres hermanos fallecidos sin nombre. También fue la hija más joven de Joshua Parker. En la quinta temporada, Liv fue visto asistiendo a la Universidad de Whitmore. Fue presentada como una bruja inexperta y buscó a Bonnie Bennett para que la ayudara. Sin embargo, Liv era secretamente una bruja muy poderosa enviada con su hermano por su aquelarre para detener a Markos y los Viajeros. En el Hogar, luego de que Caroline Forbes chasquea el cuello de Luke y lo envía al otro lado, Liv se ve obligada a realizar un hechizo que permite que el difunto resucite. Luke fue revivido y, mientras Liv se debilitaba, él le dijo que detuviera el hechizo. Los dos huyen, dejando a Damon Salvatore y Bonnie atrapados en el Otro Lado colapsado. En la sexta temporada, Liv aún asistía a Universidad de Whitmore y había desarrollado una relación romántica con Tyler Lockwood. Ella cuidó cuidadosamente a Tyler, haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su gen de hombre lobo no se dispare. En Fade Into You, Liv y Luke se reúnen con su hermana perdida Jo y revelan que, como los hijos gemelos del líder de Aquelarre Géminis, deben fusionar sus poderes en su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños y el más fuerte de los dos sobrevive más poderoso que nunca mientras el más débil morirá. En el final de la temporada 6, Liv fue asesinado por Tyler con su permiso y solicitud para que pudiera activar su gen de hombre lobo para curar las heridas causadas por Kai. Liv era miembro de la Familia Parker y también miembro del Aquelarre Géminis. Historia Liv nació el 5 de enero de 1991 como la hija menor de Joshua Parker y la hermana gemela de Luke por cinco minutos. Sus padres habían estado tratando de conseguir otro par de gemelos, ya que sabían que Kai ganaría la Fusión con Jo y sería un líder inadecuado para la Alianza de Géminis. Cuando Kai se dio cuenta de que Liv y Luke eran un desafío para su futuro liderazgo, intentó matarlos, mató a sus otros hermanos y apuñaló a Jo en el proceso. Jo encubrió a los gemelos y engañó a Kai al renunciar a su magia, permitiendo que el aquelarre lo desterrara a un Mundo de Prisión. Después de esto, Liv y Luke se criaron sabiendo que algún día tendrían que "fusionarse" para ver quién sería la bruja más fuerte que un día lideraría su aquelarre. A los gemelos se les enseñó magia desde una edad muy temprana, incluido el dominio de un hechizo de localización simple en el tercer grado. También solían jugar al escondite y buscar una forma de hacer trampa usando un hechizo para ver a través de los ojos del otro. A través de The Vampire Diaries Temporada Cinco En Total Eclipse of the Heart, Liv es vista por primera vez en clase mientras juega con un bolígrafo. Ella es inexperta en brujería y trata de evitar a las personas. Cuando Bonnie se ve obligada a encontrar una bruja para salvar a Jeremy, va hacia ella y le pide ayuda y, finalmente, acepta ayudarla. Bonnie le enseña cómo hacer un hechizo de localización y le dice que podría enseñarle a controlar su magia. Ella casi se rinde cuando accidentalmente rompe la lámpara, pero finalmente logra realizar este hechizo. En Gone Girl, Liv ayuda a Bonnie y Jeremy a hacer un hechizo de localización para encontrar a Elena. Ella coquetea con Jeremy mucho para la angustia de Bonnie y visualiza a Elena Gilbert en su cabeza, preguntándole si pasa mucho tiempo en las iglesias. Mientras estaba durmiendo, Liv selló a Elena dentro de un edificio para que no le hiciera daño a nadie. A medida que avanzan las alucinaciones de Elena, apuñala a Liv y le dice que se quite el sello o de lo contrario morirá y no obtendrá sangre de vampiro para curarse a sí misma. Se revela que ella ya es una bruja talentosa, que es consciente de que Bonnie es la Ancla del Otro Lado y solo la está utilizando. Cuando Luke, quien es su hermano, aparece en su habitación, él le dice que su propia agenda puede verse comprometida, posiblemente debido a las actividades de los Viajeros. En Rescue Me, Liv tiene una conversación con Jeremy en el Grill, Jeremy le pregunta qué está pasando y Liv contesta que ha habido rumores en torno a las brujas de que los Viajeros están tramando algo importante. Jeremy está confundido, ya que creía que los Viajeros eran brujas y Liv le dice que se parecen más a la fea hermanastra. Ella dice que los Viajeros odian a cualquiera que extraiga magia de la Naturaleza porque se decía que las brujas habían maldecido la tierra contra ellos y ahora están en movimiento y se dirigen a Mystic Falls. Jeremy pregunta por qué y Liv responde: "Tu hermana. Resulta que los amigos de Elena tienen razón. El mundo realmente gira alrededor de ella. Entonces, si quieres mantenerla a salvo, tendrás que ayudarme a averiguar qué hacen los viajeros. ”Luego, el teléfono de Liv suena y se le revela que Hazel, una bruja en su aquelarre que estaba escondiendo a Silas 'last doppelgänger - murió a través de un mensaje de texto de su hermano. Jeremy le pregunta a la bruja si todo está bien y ella responde que así será. Luego se levanta para irse, pero es detenida por Tyler, quien le dice que es de mala educación dejar a Jeremy colgado incluso para una bruja novata. Liv luego lanza a Tyler a través de la habitación con sus poderes mágicos y comenta que no es una novata en el negocio de las brujas antes de irse. Más tarde, Liv llega a la escuela y embosca a Elena, arrojándola contra una pared telequinéticamente y enviando escombros de madera sujetándola a la pared por sus bíceps, sosteniendo a Elena allí como pegamento. Liv se disculpa y dice que su aquelarre hizo todo lo posible para protegerla, pero ahora es demasiado peligrosa, insinuando que cree que Tom ya está muerto, lo que hace que la sangre de Elena y Stefan sea propensa a los Viajeros finalmente. Elena le dice que no tiene idea de lo que está hablando y Liv responde que nunca lo hará antes de acabar con ella con un pedazo de madera. Liv es detenido en el último momento por Damon, quien la deja inconsciente. Cuando se despierta, es torturada por Damon, que quiere saber qué estaba haciendo para matar a Elena. Liv está amordazada y Damon le dice que se lo quitará y que si la oye murmurar algún hechizo, la matará él mismo. Él la desagusta, pero ella solo lo mira y él continúa torturándola. Elena le exige que se detenga, pero Damon le recuerda que se han separado y que ya no puede decirle qué hacer. Esto lleva a una discusión entre la ex pareja de vampiros, lo que hace que Liv se sienta incómoda y ella dice que sólo debería matarla. Damon le dice que es una oferta tentadora, pero no lo hará hasta que ella empiece a hablar. Liv les dice que Elena es la última mujer doppelgänger y que después de esa noche, Stefan podría ser el último hombre y una vez que eso suceda, los Viajeros vendrán para que Elena la use y las brujas no pueden permitir que eso suceda. Damon y Elena comienzan a discutir una vez más y son interrumpidos por Jeremy entrando a la habitación, reprendiéndolos y diciéndoles que si matan a Liv también tendrán que matarlo. Jeremy le dice a Damon que continúe y que no sería la primera vez que lo mata. Jeremy luego le promete a Elena que si dejan que Liv se vaya, él no dejará que nada le pase. Elena le dice a Damon que confía en que Jeremy y los dos vampiros dejan a la bruja y al Cazador solos, momento en el que Jeremy desata a Liv. Más tarde, Liv se encuentra con su hermana gemela, Luke, en el estacionamiento y le pregunta por qué estaba enojado, y Luke responde que ambos podrían no estar aquí si ella había matado a Elena, lo que implica que hay mucho más para Elena. y la doppelgänger-ness de Stefan de lo que se ve a simple vista. Jeremy les dice que el plan C es que protegerán a Elena y que detendrá a los Viajeros. Liv le dice a su hermano que no tenga miedo de la idea porque él tiene poderes de Hunter y verá a los Travelers venir antes que ellos, y luego ella le pregunta a Jeremy cuál es el problema al que Jeremy responde que él necesita ayuda, Tyler y Matt aparecen y Jeremy le dice a la gemelos que son parte del paquete, tómalo o déjalo. En Resident Evil, Liv hace que Matt y Tyler se apuñalen con el cuchillo que mata a los Pasajeros para asegurarse de que no reciban ninguno. Lo hacen y todos están a la vista. A continuación, les cuenta lo que sabe sobre los Viajeros y cómo deben repetir este proceso a todos los demás en Mystic Falls y que su grupo ha estado siguiendo a los Viajeros. Ella les dice que se están apoderando de las ciudades una a una al poner Pasajeros en la gente de la ciudad. Más tarde, ella llama a Jeremy para volver al trabajo y lo ve hablando con Bonnie en la puerta principal. Bonnie cuestiona sus actividades, pero Liv se asegura de que no sea lo que parece y simplemente lo está ayudando con Matemáticas. Bonnie les recuerda cómo Liv había intentado mentirles e incluso había tratado de matar a Elena. Bonnie quiere saber qué está pasando, pero Jeremy no quiere decírselo. Liv pone los ojos en blanco y le recuerda a Jeremy que no volverá a romper su regla acerca de no dejar que nadie se entere de lo que está haciendo. Tyler entra mientras habla por teléfono con Matt y cuelga después de que hablan sobre quiénes podrían querer poseer los Viajeros. En Man on Fire, Enzo obliga a Liv a usar su magia para someter a Stefan y Elena en el bar donde trabaja. Si no lo hacía, Enzo mataría a su hermano a quien había secuestrado. Sin embargo, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que las amenazas de Enzo eran realmente beneficiosas para Liv porque si Stefan o Elena murieran, los Viajeros no podrían usarlas. Bonnie también intenta pedirle ayuda a Liv para salvar The Other Side, que se estaba desmoronando debido al regreso de Markos. Enzo casi mata a Liv después de apagar su humanidad, pero Stefan la salva alimentándola con su sangre. Más tarde, Liv le revela a Bonnie que no sabe cómo salvar al Otro Lado y que debería despedirse mientras tenga la oportunidad. En Promised Land, ella está esperando a su hermano en un restaurante, que ya les había ordenado gofres como "última comida". Luego regaña a Luke por permitir que los Viajeros tomen a los doppelgängers antes de que su aquelarre también regañe a Luke al causarle un dolor extremo desde algún lugar remoto. Las gemelas se unen para eliminar a Stefan y Elena y detener el hechizo para acabar con toda la magia. Usando la telequinesia, Liv choca con el camión que contiene a los doppelgängers, matando a la Maria Viajera antes de encender su poder sobre Elena mientras Luke lo hacía con Stefan. Antes de que pudieran terminar su tarea, el hechizo del Viajero los alcanzó y perdieron su magia, permitiendo que Elena y Stefan escaparan. En Home, los gemelos están saliendo de la ciudad, y Liv hace críticas constantes contra Luke por lo lento que conducía, haciendo un comentario sarcástico sobre cómo deberían alejarse de las personas que intentaron asesinar más rápido. Antes de que la discusión pudiera avanzar, Elena apareció en el camino delante de ellos, con Caroline parada en su camino desde atrás. Elena intenta hacer que ayuden con un hechizo de resurrección, pero incluso después de expresar lo mucho que lamentaba lo que había sucedido, ella y Luke se negaron. Para motivarlo, Caroline rompió el cuello de Luke, lo envió al Otro Lado y le dio a Liv algún incentivo para el hechizo. Más tarde, se la ve en la misma cripta donde Alaric se convirtió en un Original Mejorado que se prepara para el hechizo de resurrección mientras llora por su hermano. Incapaz de verlo debido a su estatus de fantasma, Luke estaba detrás de ella, ofreciéndole apoyo y diciéndole que podía hacer esto. A las 7:00 en punto, Liv comenzó el hechizo. Después de que todos los Viajeros pasaron por Bonnie, el hechizo comenzó en serio con Luke siendo el primero en ayudar a su hermana, ya que la tensión del hechizo la estaba matando lentamente. Ella se negó como había prometido que ayudaría a los demás y continuó con el hechizo. Con cada persona pasando de regreso a este lado del Velo, Liv se debilitó y Luke finalmente tomó el asunto en sus propias manos y detuvo el hechizo a la fuerza, atrapando a Damon en el otro lado. Cuando Elena fue a ver qué había pasado con el hechizo, descubrió que Luke y Liv habían huido de la cripta. Temporada Seis En I'll Remember, Liv asiste a la clase de Estudios Ocultos de Alaric, riéndose de la ironía de hablar sobre la resurrección con una de las personas que ella resucitó. Tyler llega tarde a clase y se sienta junto a Liv, quien usa su magia para pasar su libro a la página donde está el resto de la clase. Más tarde, se la ve bebiendo entre los otros estudiantes durante la fiesta previa al partido de fútbol en el estacionamiento al lado del estadio. Después de que ella escucha que Tyler ataca a su hermano, va y se enfrenta a Tyler al respecto, diciéndole que se retire y se disculpe con Luke. Ella también le recuerda que él era una de las personas que ella resucitó cuando se enoja por la "solución" de Luke para ayudar a Elena a enfrentar la muerte de Damon. En Welcome to Paradise, vacila en venir a la fiesta en el abrevadero cuando Tyler la invita, pero luego llega. Después de la fiesta, ella casi comparte un beso con Tyler. En The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Tyler golpea a un hombre con su camión, el fuego en el laberinto de maíz, Liv asfixia al hombre justo antes de morir, por lo tanto, es el que lo mata e impide que Tyler active su gen de hombre lobo . En Fade Into You, ve a Liv asistir a "Friendsgiving" con su hermano, Tyler, Caroline, Liam, Elena y Jo. Mientras Luke es más optimista, muestra videos viejos de él y Liv cuando era niño, Liv parece más distante y enojado, revelando que ella y Luke tienen veintidós años y que su Coven tiene planes para ellos. Mientras ve el video de la infancia, Jo lo reconoce y llegan a la conclusión de que ella es su hermana mayor. Después de esto, Liv y Luke revelan que, como gemelos, tendrán que "fusionarse" en algún momento con el gemelo más fuerte absorbiendo el poder del otro mientras que el más débil muere, lo que permitirá que el sobreviviente se convierta en el futuro líder de el aquelarre. En Christmas Through Your Eyes, las gemelas conspiran con su hermano mayor Kai contra su hermana Josette para evitar tener que fusionarse. Luke vuelve a discutir con su hermana, porque él quiere someterse a la voluntad del Coven porque cree que es su deber fusionarse. Liv le deja en claro que ella no quiere ser una mártir para su aquelarre porque eran los gemelos de respaldo para eso. Liv más tarde le da a Jo una charla para decirle que ha logrado mucho desde que dejó el aquelarre. En Woke Up With a Monster, Liv entrena a Jo después de 18 años sin magia. Entonces ella tiene una oportunidad contra Kai por ganar la fusión. Más tarde, cuando Damon y su cabeza bajaron a la escuela secundaria donde Kai tiene a Elena como rehén, pero Luke la lleva por la fuerza a Whitmore para que puedan regresar a Portland. Liv sabe que le contó a su papá lo que estaba haciendo y ella admite que sabe que Luke ganará la fusión entre él y él son más fuertes. Más tarde, Luke le dice que no volverán a casa porque está dispuesto a desafiar a su aquelarre porque no quiere matarla. En Prayer For the Dying, Tyler y Liv están en la cama juntos, cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Liv recuerda rápidamente que hoy era el día en que su padre venía. Ella le tira a Tyler algo de ropa y lo empuja detrás de la puerta donde no se lo puede ver. Liv abre la puerta para ser recibida por su padre. Él le desea un feliz cumpleaños y le recuerda la cena con Luke más tarde. Una vez que su padre se había ido, Tyler parecía enojado porque Liv no le había dicho que hoy era su cumpleaños, ella afirmó que era en un par de semanas más. Más tarde, mientras camina, Tyler le sugiere a Luke que intente hablar con su padre para intentar convencerlo de que cambie de opinión sobre la Fusión. Luke rápidamente niega la idea y dice que no funcionaría. En la cena con su padre y Luke, Liv y Luke intentan persuadirlo para que demore la fusión. Por la noche, Luke sale a buscar a Kai. Una vez que la Fusión se había completado, el padre de Liv lo sintió y que Luke estaba muerto. Liv parecía profundamente entristecida por esta noticia, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de llorar, su padre sugirió rápidamente que salieran de allí. En The Day I Tried To Live, Liv está buscando sangre en Kai por matar a su hermano. Primero pone a Tyler a dormir con un simple hechizo, guiándolo suavemente al suelo y dejándolo allí para ir tras Kai. Antes de perseguir a Kai, puso un hechizo de barrera en la habitación de Damon, atrapando a Damon y Elena allí para que no interfirieran en sus planes para Kai. Mientras Kai está ayudando a recuperar a Bonnie, Liv apuñala a Kai a través del estómago rompiendo su hechizo al Mundo de la Prisión. Ambos lanzan cuchillos y tenedores el uno al otro usando su magia. Ambos se hacen daño el uno al otro antes de que Jeremy, le arroje un tenedor al cuello, dándole a Kai tiempo para escabullirse, lo que la lleva a vagar por la casa. Damon, atrapado en su habitación, escucha atentamente y se da cuenta de que Liv está directamente debajo de él. Luego rompe un agujero en su chimenea para que se una con la otra chimenea en la planta baja, y arroja un poco de alcohol sobre el fuego rugiente, haciendo que Liv se levante y atraviese la habitación. Más tarde, ella se despierta sin lesiones. Junto a ella estaba un infeliz Tyler, afirmando que Elena la salvó con su sangre. Tyler parece infeliz porque nunca le puso una almohada debajo de la cabeza. Luego dice que se han ido y se va, dejando que Liv lo llame. En I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Liv regresa para la boda de Alaric y Jo. Ella se pelea con Tyler después de lo que les ha sucedido y lo que su relación significa para ellos. Entonces ella es testigo de cómo su hermano mayor Kai apuñaló a Jo y destruyó el resto de la iglesia. En I'm Thinking Of You All The While, después de que su padre la llamara por su voz, Tyler se despierta y mira a Liv, que está bajo un montón de escombros. Después de quitar los escombros, Liv ve que Tyler tiene un pedazo de vidrio a través de su estómago. Ella le dice a Tyler que algo está mal y que piensa que se está muriendo. Tyler quita el fragmento de vidrio y sugiere que debería ir a buscar ayuda. Liv ve que Tyler va a morir a causa de la pérdida de sangre si continúa, así que ella sugiere que ella sacrifique su vida para ejecutar la maldición del hombre lobo de Tyler para que él se cure porque ella iba a morir de todos modos. Liv dice que su muerte también podría ayudar a Tyler. Tyler se niega al principio, pero después de que Liv básicamente le ruega que lo haga, está de acuerdo. Luego, él cubre su nariz y boca con sus manos, matándola y activando su gen de hombre lobo. Personalidad Como se vio en Gone Girl, Liv era un poco coqueta hacia Jeremy. Era ambiciosa y le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, en lugar de seguir el consejo de Bonnie. Se ha demostrado que es una actriz con mucho talento, ya que logró manipular a Bonnie para que pensara que era una bruja novata, cuando en realidad era bastante talentosa. Liv había demostrado cuán decidida estaba para proteger a los doppelgängers y evitar que los Viajeros tuvieran éxito. Estaba más que dispuesta a matar a Elena como último recurso. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, ella no era todo un negocio. Ella realmente se preocupaba por Bonnie, a pesar de haberla engañado antes. Además, parece ser más agradable que su hermano gemelo, quien se negó a trabajar con Jeremy, Matt y Tyler para proteger la ciudad de los Viajeros. Liv también tenía un comportamiento sarcástico, pero también era leal, compasiva y dedicada a su aquelarre. Ella también protegía a su hermano y tiene un lado coqueto hacia Jeremy y Tyler. Apariencia Física Liv era una hermosa niña de veintitantos años con cabello largo y rizado, rubio y piel clara, cara redonda, barbilla con hoyuelos y ojos azul verdosos. Era de estatura media, al menos 5'8 con ojos oscuros y una expresión generalmente seria e infeliz. Poderes y habilidades Liv había demostrado ser una bruja muy capaz y poderosa. Su control sobre la telekinesis era muy avanzado y podía deshacerse de un SUV. Ella misma afirmó que había estado estudiando brujería desde su infancia y mencionó que ya había dominado un hechizo de localización simple en el 3er grado. Ella demostró ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo de privacidad sin ningún tipo de conjuros, algo que a Bonnie le costó aprender y entender. Su hazaña más poderosa fue el hechizo de Resurrección que realizó canalizando todo el poder de los viajeros muertos. Les permitió a ella y a Bonnie traer de vuelta a 6 personas, aunque como una por una, llegaron, el hechizo comenzó a matar a Liv, lo que obligó a Luke a detenerlo. En episodios posteriores, muchas veces, Luke fue capaz de dominarla. Finalmente reveló que sabía durante un tiempo que Luke era más fuerte que ella. Como Luke estaba planeando morir en la fusión, ella le dijo que reevaluara esa decisión porque en lugar de eso ella iba a morir porque no era tan fuerte como él. Debilidades Liv tenía las debilidades típicas de un humano/bruja. Nombre *'Liv' es de origen nórdico antiguo, derivado del nombre Hlif que significa "protección". Su uso ha sido influenciado por el moderno mundo escandinavo liv que significa "vida". Liv es una forma corta para el nombre en inglés de Olivia. *'Parker' es un apellido familiar inglés y significa "guardián del parque" del francés antiguo. Trivia *Liv fingió no tener experiencia en brujería y no sabía cómo controlar sus poderes. De esa manera para que ella pudiera acercarse a Bonnie. *En Eclipse total del corazón, Liv finge que descubrió que los vampiros son reales. *En Gone Girl, Liv completó un hechizo de localización para que Bonnie y Jeremy encontraran a Katherine, que estaba en el cuerpo de Elena. *Liv es la tercera bruja femenina que ha sido cantinera en la serie The Vampire Diaries. *Ella es mayor que Luke por cinco minutos. *Ella y Luke son el segundo par de gemelos nacidos de sus padres. *Liv es la tercera hermana mayor de parejas de hermanos y hermanas vistas en la serie. **Vicki Donovan era mayor que su hermano Matt. **Elena Gilbert es la hermana mayor al ser 2 años mayor que su hermano/primo Jeremy. *Liv es el único personaje introducido en la quinta temporada para sobrevivir al final de la temporada cuando Qetsiyah y Amara murieron en Death and the Maiden, Nadia y el Dr. Wes murieron en Gone Girl, Enzo (luego resucitado) murió en Man on Fire mientras Markos y Lucas (luego resucitado) murió en el hogar. *Bonnie afirma en Man on Fire que Liv es una bruja más fuerte que ella. *Liv tiene un vasto conocimiento de brujería y magia, como el hechizo de localización que Bonnie intentó enseñar a Liv, Liv ya había aprendido en el grado 1 (6-7 años). *Se revela que Liv es un miembro del Aquelarre Géminis. *Ella parece ser la gemela más despiadada. *Ella era una estudiante en la clase de Estudios Ocultos de Alaric. *En Welcome to Paradise, ella le confiesa a Tyler que se está enamorando de él. *En El mundo se volvió y me dejó aquí, Liv se ve obligada a matar a un tipo que fue herido por Tyler a causa de un accidente automovilístico, y como se estaba muriendo, eso provocaría una vez más la maldición de Tyler. *En Fade Into You, se revela que ella y Luke son los hermanos menores de Kai y Jo. *Lucas era más fuerte que Olivia. *Su cabello se ha cortado más corto entre The Day I Tried To Live y We Wed You You in the Golden Summertime. *Liv fue la última de su línea familiar en morir. *Ella fue la última bruja de sangre de la temporada 6 en morir. *Liv es la segunda persona que Tyler ha matado para activar su maldición de hombre lobo. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Aquelarre Géminis Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Familia Parker